Smooth Moves, Potter
by grangerthingshavehappened
Summary: One fourth of the way through their seventh year, Lily Evans realizes she likes James Potter. One fourth of the way through their seventh year, James Potter has all but given up on her.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS' NOTE:**_

 **Wassup people of the internet. Are we keeping with the times?**

 **OKAY SO what you need to know is that this story has TWO AUTHORS! We know what you're thinking. "WOW, TWO?!"**

 **Yes. So much yes. I am Hedgehog, and I will write in bold. Penguin will write in italics.**

 **(Aren't we so cool? We have pseudonyms! We're practically spies.)**

 **I will always write James, and she will always write Lily. We'll try to update once a week. Hope you enjoy! :))))))**

 _WELCOME PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! We're delighted to make our fanfiction writing debut with_ 'Smooth Moves, Potter' _. Enjoy! Also, don't forget to review! It makes us incredibly happy! ;)_

 _{we own nothing, unfortunately}_

 **except our Webkinz**

 _um what_

 **they're important members of my family**

 _okay then_

 _ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

 **Lily**

 _His hands grasp my waist tighter, I kiss him harder. He grabs my hips and I tighten my legs around his hips. I reach for his black hair as he bites my lower lip._

Fuck. What has my life become.

I awake from my deep slumber breathing hard with beads of sweat on my forehead. James Potter. His name and face spontaneously pop into my head, and… butterflies. What are they doing here? It's been happening to me frequently for quite a while God. It can only mean I'm… I'm... I'm in love with James Potter. Or at least I'm attracted to him. After years of being patronized to be James Potter's girlfriend, I actually _want_ to?

The thing, is he's changed. He was a surprising choice for Head Boy. However, he has handled the situation very well. Believe it or not, he's a natural born leader. I would not have guessed that two years ago. James is sincere and ALWAYS entertaining to be around. And he's not bad-looking either! Half of the school has been lusting after him since God knows when, and you can't exactly blame them. James has messy black hair, hazel eyes, and let's just say Quidditch does the body good.

I walk out of my dorm and into the Heads' common room. My appearance is all disheveled, my hair a bird's nest and the lights that illuminate the room are too bright. I'm going as quickly as possible. I hear him before I see him.

"Alright, Evans?" and there he was. All I can do is run. Run through the corridors, until I finally arrive at the Gryffindor Dormitory **.**

I wake my former roommates, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Prewett.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Alice responds, concerned.

"I'm in love with James. And I need your help."

"Wait, James POTTER?!" Mary exclaims, perplexed. I nod.

"How do you suppose we could help you with that?"' Marlene says, irritated at the fact that she was woken up in the middle of the night.

"I need you to help me win him over."

"He already is in love with you, Lily! For Merlin's sake, he has been since like third year." Marlene states.

"But of course we will help you," Alice says in a genuine manner, glaring at Marlene.

"Oh puh-lease! When he asked me out every day, he was in fifth year. A 15-year-old doesn't truly feel real love, at least not romantically."

"HE ASKED YOU OUT. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. That takes guts."

"Yes, it takes guts, but it doesn't take love." I argue.

"What do you need our help with?" Alice asks.

"I have a plan. Well, at least the beginning of a plan. Because guys are perverts, they can't help but be attracted to girls that dress promiscuously. So if I dress more revealingly, I can drown him in his automatic attraction to women. He is a guy after all." I begin.

"Um, we wear school uniforms. How 'promiscuous' can you make that?" Marlene asks.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Mary asks in return.

"Humph." Marlene scowls.

It was going to be a very long night.

 **James**

I know this is going to sound absurd, but I think Lily is avoiding me.

Okay, fine, if you know me, and you know Lily Evans, it won't sound that weird.

But really. I thought we were finally becoming friends, and now she runs away whenever I see her in the halls.

…

That might be a slight exaggeration.

If you don't know me or Lily Evans, you may be a bit confused. Here's the deal. In third year, I developed a fancy for Lily Evans. And I did what I thought blokes were supposed to do. Ask her out. Not just once, mind you. Every. Single. Day. It all led up to when at the end of fifth year, I drove her away from her best friend. Sixth year, I didn't dare ask her out. Not. Once. We probably spoke a total of twice. Over sixth year, though, I made an important discovery.

Girls don't like it when you can't comprehend the word no.

Also, if a girl doesn't like you back, she's not obligated to. You're lucky if she does.

I like to think that these observations have deflated my head a bit, but I am right now bragging about my deflated head, so uh. Maybe not.

I also have my three best friends, who I should probably introduce you to.

First comes Sirius Black, better known to us Marauders as Padfoot. He has long, jet black hair, and I strongly advise you: DO NOT TOUCH IT. NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING IT IS, DO. NOT. He will probably attempt to murder you if you touch it. And let me tell you- do not challenge Sirius Black. Why? He would most likely succeed.

…

It's quite soft.

Next up, Remus Lupin. We call him Moony because… I'll explain later. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair is not as soft as Sirius's, and he's right now glaring at me from across the room.

Finally, Peter. He's the shortest one of us. We like him. He's very agreeable.

So, I'm going to trust you lot with this information, and if you tell, I will stab your through with my fucking basically, Moony is a werewolf. I know, I know! What a plot twist. Thing is, he's such a good guy, and we like him, you know, most of the time, so Sirius, Peter, and I became animagi to help him get through his furry little problem. Sirius is a dog, hence Padfoot. Peter is a rat, which makes him Wormtail. And I'm Prongs, the valiant stag!

So. Valiant.

What was I talking about before all that friend stuff? Oh yeah.

Lily Evans.

She's absolutely gorgeous, do not let her try to tell you any different. She's not the slimmest, no, but she has curves. Oh, _Merlin,_ her _curves._ Sorry. I really sound like a pervert. I'm just… desperate, okay?

She has beautiful, long red hair that always seems to fall just right, and emerald eyes. I may have seen those eyes many a time, even when Lily was furious with me, but my stomach does a backflip every time. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

And as you read the paragraph above, I can tell you're coming to a conclusion.

"This James Potter bloke is hopeless."

You're not wrong.

But sometimes, hopelessness can be helpful. Why, you ask? Well, it was the middle of a dark and stormy night.

Just kidding. It was 2:00 in the morning. Who knows what the weather was?!

I was up trying to finish my Charms essay because it was due that day, at I heard a door creak shut.

As the Hogwarts Head Boy, I have the privilege of being able to live in the same dorm as Lily Evans. Yup. We have our own common room. All to ourselves.

So that's how I knew that door creaking shut was Evans, which is why I decided to care.

As Miss Evans rushed by the couch with me on it, I turned around and saw- Lily Evans.

I'm insane.

But this wasn't just everyday, normal Lily Evans. This was _middle of the night_ Lily Evans. Which is so. Much. Better.

Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were squinting from the harsh light of the room. Her pajama shorts were riding up a bit.

SORRY, sorry, it's just I like to take advantage of all of Lily I'll ever see.

As she sped by, I said, "Alright, Evans?"

She looked at me, and paused for a second, her green eyes finally widening, and- she started sprinting. Smooth moves, Potter.

James, you fucking idiot.

 _If you guys want to, follow us on Instagram (grangerthingshavehappened) and our tumblr is penguinandhedgehog. We hope you like it! Please follow, favorite,_ _and review. ;)_

 **THANKS GUYS! :))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS' NOTE**_

 **Hello again.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, you are the best. You can have my stuffed pterodactyl from Disneyland. FOR FREE!**

 **(We don't own anything except that pterodactyl, which we won't for much longer… it is sad to see it go.)**

 _Hey, guys! I'm sorry this chapter was published much later than we anticipated. It's 100% my fault, sorry. However, the chapter is now disseminated for all of you to read so eNJOY!_

* * *

 **James**

Lily's talking to me again. I _didn't_ bring up the whole "running away" thing. I think she appreciated it. She's still acting a bit odd though. Also, I think she unbuttoned her shirt? I don't know, all I know is she leaned across the table today to get a waffle, or something, I don't know what, and I just got a _really nice view._ Ahem. Well.

I tried not to stare, okay?! But she was shoving _them_ in my _face!_ I am a _guy,_ after all, attracted to the opposite sex! I have these things called _hormones._

Dear Lily, if you ever read this, DO NOT SHOVE YOUR BOOBS IN MY FACE WHEN YOU REALLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS!

Merlin, girls are confusing.

...

Wait, is her skirt shorter?

Shit. NO.

Aw, fuck. COME ON!

Lily Evans has gorgeous legs. (Shocking, isn't it?! ALL OF LILY EVANS IS VERY, VERY ATTRACTIVE!)

Lily, I have one question for you. Just one. It's pretty easy to answer, if you ask me.

WHAT the HELL are you DOING?! Who are you trying to impress? Because let me tell you, if they are stupid enough not to like you back, then I'm sure you have plenty of other people (read: ME) who would be willing to make you feel better with some… never mind.

The point is, dear Lily, that you are very, very hot. Please stop shoving your boobs in my face.

Or don't, that's good too.

I could get used to this.

I walked into potions today not expecting much to happen, but guess what?

We got seating charts!

Guess who I'm sat by? THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S LILY EVANS!

Thanks, Slughorn. I appreciate it.

Not only does more time with Lily make a happier James, she's also _really good at potions._ Like, _exceptionally good._ She's been in Slug Club for as long as I can remember. Or, I guess, as long as I've been stalking her for.

I am such a creep. No wonder she doesn't like me.

Today we're brewing the Love Potion Antidote, also known as Contramoris. Later we should be brewing Amortentia, but apparently we have to know how to fight it before we can start actually brewing it. I suppose it makes sense- if one of us accidentally ingested the real thing without everyone knowing how to brew the solution, it could be a problem.

"Okay." Lily says, "Let's get started. I'll get up and get the Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and the Guddyroots, if you can get the cauldron and start it cooking."

"Sounds good." I say, and reach down to get the cauldron.

Do all girls hips sway when they walk? It's really sexy…

I shake my head. I need to focus.

I get the potion ready, and Lily starts putting in the Wiggentree twigs.

James. Start a conversation.

"What do you want to be once you leave Hogwarts?" I ask. One of the few things I didn't know about Lily Evans.

"What would I like to be or what am I planning to be?" She asks.

"If you tell me both, I'll tell you both."

"Fine, fine." She pauses. "I don't know what I'd like to be. Happy, I suppose."

"You don't think you're going to be happy?" That's kind of concerning.

"There's a war going on."

"That doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"No. It's just unlikely."

"I know. What are you planning on being?"

"An auror. I know it won't be fun, but I also know I have to fight." And I can see it. I can see the fight in Lily Evans eyes, and I can see it in the way she's sitting.

"That's what I'm going to be, too." I say. "It's dangerous, but I couldn't just stand by."

She shakes her head, smiling. What does that mean? "Of course not."

She looks at me for a minute, then back at the potion. "Oops! Time to add the castor oil."

"Yeah."

Merlin, I love Lily Evans.

For homework after potions, we have to evaluate how exactly the ingredients in Contramoris work against the Amortentia in a short essay with our partner.

"Do you want to meet after dinner?" I ask.

James Potter, stop looking at her boobs, you idiot.

"Yeah, sure." She says. "It shouldn't be too bad."

So, we meet. After dinner, in our Common Room. We each have our copy of the Potions Book for this year, and I got us some tea from the kitchens.

"Let's get started." She says.

So we do. We're working until I read aloud the phrase, "Some believe that Mistletoe Berry is the natural opposite of Wiggentree twigs, and that's why it is so effective in the Contramoris potion," and then say, "We should write that, but phrase it differently."

"Wiggentree twigs are often believed to be the opposite of Mistletoe berry, and that is part of what makes Contamoris so effective."

"Last year, Professor Slughorn said that Wiggentree twigs _were_ the opposite of Mistletoe berry." Lily Evans states.

"Well, I don't think we should write it so exclusively, you know? He could be just one of the many who believe that it is." I argue.

"It's Slughorn who's grading the papers, so I think we should say what he said." Lily brings up.

"Don't you want it to be factually accurate?" I ask.

"Yes, but-

I interrupt her. "But what? We need to stick to the _current facts._ "

"You know what this comes down to?" She asked me.

"I don't know, what?" I say sarcastically.

"YOU not paying ATTENTION in CLASS." That was just ridiculous.

"WHAT? I'm using the book! It has nothing to do with that!" Sure, I may have been passing notes during that period, because I don't remember it at all, but-

"If you had paid attention last year, you'd know exactly what he said!"

"I'M SORRY I DON'T REMEMBER SPECIFIC DETAILS!" And now I'm lying.

Lily humphs.

Then I start again."You know what this really comes down to?"

"What." Lily says, obviously mad.

"YOU not being able to be _wrong._ " Just stating the facts over here!

" _WHAT?!"_

"Yup. Little Miss I'm-Perfect-and-can-do-no-wrong Evans is afraid of it." Gotta stay calm. It makes her even more angry. Her eyes are trying the burn a hole in my skull.

"I. AM. NOT. I JUST HOLD MY CLASSWORK UP TO THE HIGHEST STANDARD, UNLIKE YOU, MR. I-AM-GOD'S-GREATEST-GIFT-TO-THE-FEMALE-POPULATION!" That was going too far!

"OH, COME ON EVANS, I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

"Oh, POTTER, PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE." And she storms into her room and slams her door shut.

"Lily!" I yell.

She thinks I haven't changed. What have I done.

If it weren't for my pride, I would be crying right here, right now. Instead, I go down to the Kitchens to bring the house elves their tea cups back, and maybe drown my misery in some hot fudge brownies.

I am such an _idiot._

I always let her provoke me like that! She can always get me fighting.

It was one word in an essay, and now I feel like shit. Great.

 **Lily**

After a couple days of ignoring James, things start to kind of get back to normal. Feeling more confident than usual, I dress myself in what could be called scandalous clothing. I unbutton the top two buttons of my long-sleeved, collared white shirt, and I hurriedly walk to the Great Hall. I squeeze myself between Alice Prewett and Mary MacDonald. As I gormandize on the delectable food placed before me, Alice and I make small talk. We discuss NEWTs and the names of our future children. I'm currently really hooked on the name Harry. Alice is enamoured with the name Neville. What sort of name is Neville?! That poor child. Mary doesn't even want children, she's insane. I lean to get another waffle, while shoving my cleavage very near James' face. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I see James looking at my cleavage. He looks like he's trying so hard not to look. Bloody gentleman. With a smirk on my face, I devour the waffle. We finish breakfast and walk into Potions with Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn assigns me to be James's partner in the making of the potion, Contramoris. Contramoris is a potion that you drink to cure Amortentia, the love potion.

"Okay." I say, "Let's get started. I'll get up and get the Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and the Guddyroots, if you can get the cauldron and start it cooking."

"Sounds good." James says this with his signature smirk. Damn, that boy.

I take this opportunity. I sway my hips as I am walking to get the ingredients for the potion. As I place Wiggentree twigs in the potion that James started, He starts a conversation.

"What do you want to be once you leave Hogwarts?" He asks.

"What would I like to be or what am I planning to be?" I ask.

"If you tell me both, I'll tell you both."

"Fine, fine." I mutter quietly. "I don't know what I'd like to be. Happy, I suppose."

"You don't think you're going to be happy?" James asks, genuinely concerned for my mental well-being.

"There's a war going on." I say matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean you can't be happy." James' face gets closer to my face. I think he was about to gently touch my face but he thought against it. God, I wish he did.

"No. It's just unlikely."

"I know," he replies quietly. "What are you planning on being?" He's changing the subject, thank goodness.

"An auror. I know it won't be fun, but I also know I have to fight." It may appear all I think about is winning James over, but I have aspirations. I plan on being an auror. If James and I don't work out, that would be truly terrible. However, not meeting my goal of being an auror would be so much worse.

"That's what I'm going to be, too. It's dangerous, but I couldn't just stand by." He says with as much conviction and passion as me. I suppress a small chuckle.

"Of course not." I say, smiling. "Oops! Time to add the castor oil."

Our homework for Potions is to evaluate how exactly the ingredients in Contramoris work against the Amortentia in a short essay with our partner. James and I agree that we'll meet after dinner tonight to work on the essay.

"It shouldn't be too bad." I say to myself more than to anyone else.

We meet after dinner, in the Common Room that the Heads share. We work diligently until James suggested that I write this phrase.

"Some believe that Mistletoe Berry is the natural opposite of Wiggentree twigs, and that's why it is so effective in the Contramoris potion. Wiggentree twigs are often believed to be the opposite of Mistletoe berry, and that is part of what makes Contamoris so effective."

 _James, James, James._ Wiggentree twigs _are_ the opposite of Mistletoe berry, Professor Slughorn said so last year. I tell James this.

"Well, I don't think we should write it so exclusively, you know? He could be just one of the many who believe that it is." He argues. Ugh, that boy.

"It's Slughorn who's grading the papers, so I think we should say what he said." We'd also get a better grade.

"Don't you want to be factually accurate?" James asks. That bastard. And now I was mad.

"You know what this comes down to?"

"I don't know, what?" He replies sarcastically.

"You never paying attention in class!" James is always messing around with the other Marauders, passing notes, and especially pranking the Slytherins! When that happens, it always disrupts the learning of Potions for that day.

"WHAT?! I'm citing directly from the book!" Me not paying attention in class has nothing to do with this!" James says agitatedly. "You know what this really comes down to?"

"WHAT." The anger starts to boil inside me. JAMES POTTER, you are an idiot.

"YOU not being able to be _wrong._ Little Miss Perfect-and-can-do-no-wrong Evans is afraid of being wrong." And then, I explode.

"I AM NOT, POTTER. I hold my class work to an extremely high standard unlike you, MR. I-AM-GOD'S-GREATEST-GIFT-TO-THE-FEMALE-POPULATION." James thinks that on the eighth day, God created James Potter. But GUESS WHAT. He's probably the worst thing to ever happen to God when he allegedly created him. Or his parents.

"COME ON, EVANS. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

"NO, POTTER. PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE." I storm into my room and slam the door as hard as I can. I shouldn't have said some of those things to Potter. People do change, and I know it. Now I can't talk to him because I'm supposed to be mad when in reality, I'm just upset that I could be so stupid. I shouldn't have started a fight. He gets me every time. He truly has changed.

 **THANKS FOR READING! Y'all are the best. Please, please,** _ **please**_ **review, favorite, and follow for a SPECIAL PRIZE! Oooh, I wonder what it could be! :))))))**

 _Don't forget we have an Instagram (grangerthingshavehappened) and our tumblr is penguinandhedgehog. Thank you so much for reading, we hope you liked it. Our goal is still to update every week! ;)_


End file.
